


Young and Beautiful

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post second season feels, i really needed this, like dude.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since the second season ended, but damn. The pain. T^T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

Vimeo: https://vimeo.com/164949309


End file.
